


feel it deep within

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Kakashi would be lying if he said he’d never considered using shadow clones during sex. Most adults who knew the jutsu would be in the same boat, though he was sure none of them would actually follow through with it.His lover wasn’t just anyone, though.Kinktober Day 25: double penetration/pregnancy
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	feel it deep within

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Monster" by Skillet

Kakashi would be lying if he said he’d never considered using shadow clones during sex. Most adults who knew the jutsu would be in the same boat, though he was sure none of them would actually follow through with it.

His lover wasn’t just anyone, though. Of course the inventor of the jutsu would consider _all_ its applications. That was just the kind of mind Senju Tobirama had.

Kakashi moaned into Tobirama’s mouth as two strong fingers slowly stretched his already-full ass, Tobirama’s cock hard and thick and hot inside him as two fingers became three, tugging and stroking at his rim. Kakashi took a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed best he could, melting against Tobirama, letting his lover and his lover’s clone support his entire body between them as the clone deemed him stretched enough and a cock identical to that already inside him _pressed_ against and into him and—

Kakashi whined into Tobirama’s throat, trembling, overwhelmed, as he was forced wider than he’d ever tried to stretch before. Tobirama held him close and tight and murmured soothing praise into his ear as the clone pressed inescapably deeper, Kakashi’s body giving only bare hints of protest before it seemed to give up and the clone’s cock settled fully inside him.

Fuck, but he was so _full_ —

“Breathe for me,” Tobirama murmured, and Kakashi managed a shaky exhale before breathing in once more. It was vaguely uncomfortable, breathing deeply, and so he kept his breaths relatively shallow as he held tight to Tobirama and tried to grow accustomed to having _two_ bigger-than-average cocks inside him.

Then the clone shifted and Kakashi _keened_ at the way his nerves _sang_ at the stimulation.

Kakashi melted against his lover, and clung tight to him as he let himself stop thinking and just _feel_.

Kakashi was so _tight_ around his cock, so hot and slick from the preparation but also trembling and fluttering around him and his clone both as he was forced wide by the double penetration.

The feeling of another cock rubbing and pressing against his own inside his lover was _very_ arousing, though. It was difficult for him to maintain his control, to not fuck into that suffocatingly tight channel before Kakashi adjusted.

But then Kakashi melted against him, pressing his face into the underside of Tobirama’s throat and rumbling what could potentially be called a purr – though a little too canine to actually be a purr – and Tobirama felt his lover relax as much as was possible.

And then Tobirama’s clone decided to give a test thrust, and most of Tobirama’s ability to think when straight out the window.


End file.
